The Question
by Dreaming in Shadow
Summary: Kaname has a question for Aidou. Silly Aidou-Kaname


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters. All rights belong to VK's original creator Matsuri Hino, who is truly a goddess amongst women for the fine men she has provided us with. No profit can or shall be made from this fan fiction. Any original characters or plots that occur in any of my fics, do, however, belong to me.

**Author's Notes** - Once again I find that Aidou is too much fun to pick on. XD

**WARNINGS - Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack and one Hanabusa Aidou.**

* * *

><p>It was a fateful day.<p>

Well night, actually.

A Thursday night to be exact.

Not a bad night, as far as Thursdays go, but not a great one either. Particularly for Hanabusa Aidou, who was currently working on a science project for the benefit of the Chairman (which had nothing to do with a bribe involving a cup that a certain pureblood had once drunk tea from, that had never been washed since (and the Chairman definately didn't keep such things on hand in case they came in handy to bribe certain individuals on campus)).

It was on this fateful night that the blonde artistocrat received a request that almost made his heart stop beating from sheer joy.

'Aidou...'

The noble jolted as he heard a voice behind him. It was the voice of his dreams, sounding to his ears as though it was an angel speaking to him. Turning, Hanabusa came face to face with a figure who haunted his very sweetest and dearest dreams.

'Kaname-sama...' he breathed. The pureblood watched him intently with sultry eyes. Something about his etheraly beautiful face seemed tense and drawn, and there was a light flush to the vampire's pale cheeks.

'Aidou, I... I have a question to ask of you, and I pray that the answer is yes, or I'll... I'll probably loose my very will to live.'

'K-Kaname-sama?' Aidou's face was a picture of horror as he heard the pureblood's words. 'I... no! I would give you anything!'

'May I... may I have a sip of your water please?'

_'K-Kaname-sama...'_ The noble's eyes began to brim with tears of joy, proudly offering the glass that he held in his hand to the pureblood before him. 'I... I never believed that you would say such words to me...'

The pureblood smiled gratefully as he accepted the glass of clear liquid from the younger vampire. Beautiful lips parted to allow the liquid entrance; long, elegant lashes coming to rest on soft pale cheeks as the pureblood allowed his eyes to flutter shut. After a few moments, the elder vampire disengaged from his drink, sighing softly in relief.

And all the while Aidou watched him intensely, unaware of the slight hint of drool that was threatening to escape through his slightly gaping mouth.

Only Kaname-sama could ever make such mudane things as sipping water so incredibly erotic. But that was hardly surprising.

Kaname-sama was the epitome of sexiness. The Paragon of being beautiful, yet still in a completely masculine manner (though the author disagrees, and says that if only Kaname was female she would _so_ tap that). The very god of-

'Thank you, Aidou.'

The noble blinked as he realised the pureblood was holding the glass out to him. Eyes still shining with joyful tears, Aidou accepted the glass with a trembling hand.

'The pleasure's all mine, Kaname-sama...' he whispered, staring at the glass in awe as the pureblood walked away

Kaname shot a mildly venemous look at a certain green-eyed vampire sitting on a nearby sofa, sucking cheefully on a sour sweet. _Never again would he accept a sweet from Takuma. Ever._

He could _still_ taste the revolting things burning like acid on his taste buds.

Blue eyes scrutinised the area on the glass where his precious Kaname-sama's lips had just been.

There... there was... It...

It couldn't be? Could it?

A happy sob escaped from the noble as he clutched the glass to his heart.

The greatest thing he would ever hold was this simple glass. Because... because...

_Kaname-sama's saliva was still on his glass._

There it was, the evidence of their indirect kiss.

Sobbing gleefully, he cradled it to his heart, vowing that he would never, ever drink from another glass, _ever_.

A few hours later, Akatsuki Kain delivered a request to be moved to another room, stating that "he drew the line at watching his cousin whispering sweet nothings to a glass of water all night."

* * *

><p>In case I totally messed that up, the idea was that Takuma gave Kaname a sour sweet, and Kaname asked for some of Aidou's water to get rid of the taste.<p>

And Aidou went into fanboy mode.


End file.
